Food Poisoning
by Mary Ann Summers
Summary: Five months into their marriage Margaret gets food poisoning, but she the problem is that she has been throwing up more than expected so Andrew becomes worried and takes her to the doctor only to discover it might be more than food poisoning.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE _THE PROPOSAL_. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION.**

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Andrew frowned as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. He shook his head as he stared at Margaret whom was lying on the floor next to the washroom, exhausted from being up all night sick. He sighed noticing her eyes were shut and she was sleeping, it had been the first time in twenty nine hours that she had even been capable of closing her eyes and resting for every time she tried she'd have to run back to the toilet and vomit.

She had received food poisoning after eating at the sushi place a few streets down. Margaret hated fish, especially sushi, and yet Andrew lured her into going by claiming there were other things she could try. Little did he know although they made world class sushi they lacked in the capability to make anything other than that. Now she was sick after eating a dish a monkey could make.

He sighed as he walked over and picked her up off the cold ground and carried her to the bed. Perhaps she was finally beginning to get better. After the third trip to the washroom he decided to hop onto the computer and look up food poisoning. Apparently it only lasts for about six to ten hours, and it had been fifteen since she began to get ill. She should be finish and ready to rest.

He sighed as she groaned and opened her eyes, "hey, how are you feeling?"

"Nauseous, sick," she groaned again, "completely-"

He watched as she stopped talking and her eyes shot completely open. He jumped out of the way as she booked it out of bed and rush back to the washroom, slamming the door as she entered. He flinched as he heard her begin to throw up again. She sounded no better, just as sick as she was when she first became ill.

Andrew shook his head as he picked up the phone and called the hospital, "hi may I please speak to Doctor Rochester."

"Hold the line for a minute," the woman said as she put him on hold. Andrew shook his head, he hated being on hold, but if it got him to speak to his friend he was fine with it. Suddenly he heard a man's deep voice on the phone, "hello?"

"John, hey it's Andrew."

"Drew, long time no chat, what can I do for you?"

"Um well my wife and I went out to this restaurant about twenty nine hours ago and about fifteen hours ago she stared to get ill and I figured out she had food poisoning. The problem is she keeps throwing up and she isn't getting any better," he explained.

"Nausea? Cramps? Diarrhea?"

"She's still very nauseous, I'm not sure about the cramps, but she stopped having diarrhea about two or three hours after she got sick. After that it's all been vomit, lots and lots of vomit," he frowned thinking of how she missed the toilet on her second trip and he had to clean it up. He shook off the disgusting thought and paid attention to his friend, "so?"

"Bring her in and I'll have a look at her," John Rochester said as he hung up the phone.

Andrew turned off the phone, tossed it on the bed and headed towards the washroom. He stopped as he opened the door and stared at Margaret who was lying on the ground with her face pressed against the tile, "umm…"

"It's nice and cool."

"Oh," he said as he flushed the toilet and picked her up, "we've got to go."

"I don't want to go anywhere Andrew!" she shot as he carried her out of the bathroom. He sat her on the bed as he went into the washroom, grabbed a cloth, ran it under cold water and returned to her. He moved her hair and placed the cloth on the back of her neck as he looked at her, "I was worried so I called a friend who works at the hospital, so we're going to go."

"I hate doctors."

"I know."

"Well then I'm not going, just let me lie on the bathroom floor in peace."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my wife now."

"So?"

"I have obligations to take care of you and make sure you are alright even against your will."

"Andrew it's been five months, you don't need to-"

"I want to."

"A hospital?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I hate you," she groaned as he assisted her up.

"No you don't," he grinned replied whilst picking her up and carrying her out the door, praying to god she wasn't coming down with anything serious.

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Two..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE _THE PROPOSAL_. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION.**

_Note: I apologize for the all the grammer errors in Chapter One, and the ones that are potentially in this one, I don't really get the chance to read through them once they are written due to the fact that I have other fan fiction on the go that needs to be posted. Again, I'm sorry._

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Andrew frowned as he kicked the snack machine, furious that it took his money. He narrowed his eyes at the bag of chips he desired that had gotten stuck between the metal and the glass. He shook the machine one again before he groaned and leaned against it as he took a deep breath. His fight was not with the machine, he wasn't angry at it, he knew that; he was just angry in general.

He felt horrid. Once entering the hospital with Margaret she had begged him not to leave her alone, but once the doctor suggested he leave, Andrew nodded at left the room. Before he did though, he caught one last glance at her, one he wished he hadn't. He couldn't get her glassy eyes out of his head, it looked as though she were about to cry. It was understandable though; she was tired, sick, and had something against doctors that Andrew didn't understand. She'd always had that though, even when he was her assistant.

He still remembered one time he walked into her office and she looked completely white and was shaking a bit, he had asked her what was wrong and she simply snapped at him and ordered him to hand her the stack of papers off the desk behind him. When he had grabbed the wrong pile she told him he was an idiot and went to grab them herself but almost collapsed because she was so weak and sick. Andrew had told her to go see a doctor but she shook her head and wanted to stay, and intended to stay until Andrew scared her by telling her if it were something serious and she didn't rest it would last longer, she wouldn't be able to work, and in the end might loose her job if she took too much time off. So, of course, she had him take her home.

Andrew knew very well though that she'd never be fired. She was one of the most respected editors in the country; there was no way the company would let her go unless they were forced to.

He sighed as he took a seat in the hospital chair and twiddled his thumb, he was angry at himself for leaving her. What type of husband was he for just leaving her in the hospital room where she clearly did not want to be alone? That was like locking a kid in a dark closet with a spider? Who does that?! He ran his hands through his hair, apparently he does.

Andrew prayed to god Margaret wasn't seriously ill, it was bad enough that his parents were coming down for the weekend which was only two days away, but having his wife sick on top of that was nothing but trouble. Besides, what if what she had was serious and Grandma Annie got it? She could die for she isn't exactly the ideal person to survive getting really sick at her age.

"Andrew?" he looked up as he saw his named called by a familiar voice. He stood as he saw Doctor John Rochester heading towards him.

"Hey, how's Margaret?"

"I have another doctor in there seeing her now."

"Why? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine. I'm just going to put this out there, Andrew, Margaret is pregnant."

"What?"

"She's been so ill because she does indeed have food poisoning but is also pregnant. I'd like to keep her here overnight to watch her, give her something to cease the nausea and get her to sleep before she makes herself even more sick," John explained. He grinned at Andrew, "you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Andrew said shaking his head in disbelief. "Uh… does Margaret know?"

"Yes, there's a doctor in there now running some tests. She's just about finished, you can go in if she want."

"Thanks John."

"No problem."

Andrew left his friend's side and once he reached Margaret's hospital room, he moved to the side to allow the nurse to get by. He smiled at her and then entered he room where he saw Margaret lying on her side with her back facing him. He sighed as he walked around the bed to look at her, but raised an eyebrow and she rolled over so that her back remained facing him, "don't look at me."

"What? Why?"

"You know why."

"No. I don't."

"I'm pregnant," she shot at him.

"I know," Andrew nodded slowly and utterly confused, "I just don't know why I can't look at you."

"Because I don't know what to do!" she hissed.

"I don't understand."

"Andrew, we've been together, what? Five months?"

"Technically three years and just over five months."

"Okay well we've been married five months. This isn't supposed to happen. Technically we are still dating, I don't know if I'm ready for a baby."

"You're not talking about getting an abortion are you?"

"I don't know."

"Margaret, come on," he said as he watch her roll onto her back and stare at him. He sighed, she looked scare, really scared. He pulled up a chair and sat down it in, taking her hand in his. "It'll be okay."

"You don't know that!"

"No I don't but-"

"What happens if this doesn't work out? The whole you and me thing, huh? I can't raise a child alone. And what happens if we die?! Then our child is alone and scared and without a family, and-"

Andrew jumped to his feet as she began to weep and hyperventilate. He quickly sat on the bed beside her, pulled her close to him and tried to calm her down. After a few moments he sighed in relief as her breathing calmed down. She was scared to have a child, he knew that. It was clear she had suppressed fears about having a child and then leaving it alone as her parents left her when they died. Andrew understood that, but what he needed to do was convince her that every situation was different. There were risks in every relationship when a child is involved, but eliminating the risk was not the answer.

In the end it was her decision, he just prayed to god she didn't decide against it. Just as he went to say something to her he stopped and smiled as he looked down, realizing she had fallen sleep in his arms.

He would talk to her in the morning; right now he'd watch her sleep.

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Three..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE _THE PROPOSAL_. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION.**

_Note: I apologize for the all the grammer errors in Chapter One, and the ones that are potentially in this one, I don't really get the chance to read through them once they are written due to the fact that I have other fan fiction on the go that needs to be posted. Again, I'm sorry._

Please Read and Review!

* * *

"I can't believe you left me there!" Margaret shot as she entered the house with Andrew, finally being released from the hospital. They had originally said she must stay in the hospital overnight for one night, then suddenly it became two and she was furious.

"You said I could go!" Andrew replied as he followed her in, he sighed. He would never hear the end of this. She clearly said he could go due to the fact that his family's plane was landing that night and they still hadn't gone shopping so he said he would go and she agreed to it. Now suddenly he's the bad guy. He rubbed his forehead as he looked up, "where are you going?"

"To get dressed and showered," she replied as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was greasy, her make-up was running and she looked pale and dead. "Do you honestly think I want your parents seeing me like this?"

Andrew flinched as she slammed the door closed and then decided to make dinner, he might as well do something useful before his folks arrived.

* * *

"Andrew!" Margaret looked up from the novel she was reading whilst lying in bed when she heard Andrew's mother call his name. She had a very distinct voice that Margaret would remember no matter where she heard in. She sighed as she finished the sentence she was on and bookmarked it. She couldn't decided whether the novel was good or trash. The author's writing was incredible and his vocabulary divine but the plotting and explanations were somewhat dreadful. She shook her head as she left the room and headed down the hallway, smiling as they saw her. "Margaret!"

"Hi Grace," she said as she hugged Andrew's mother and then Grandma Annie.

"Margaret are you okay? You look awful," Grandma Annie said.

"She's-" Andrew caught his tongue as he noticed Margaret giving him a nasty glare that clearly expressed that she would do everything in her power to make his life miserable if he mentioned she was pregnant to the family. He gulped; it was as though death was staring him in the face. "Uh, she's been sick the past few days," he sighed as she let out a breath of relief. At least they weren't lying.

"Oh, poor dear, what happened?" Grace asked.

"Food poisoning," Margaret replied.

"Not terribly bad I hope," Grandma Annie said.

Before Margaret could say no she flinched as Andrew let out, "we just got back from the hospital a few hours ago, so please be patience with dinner."

"Oh, the hospital! Margaret!" Grace put her arms around her, "are you sure you shouldn't be in bed resting?"

"And miss you guys? No way," Margaret replied as she narrowed her eyes at Andrew he didn't need to say that. Couldn't they just have a nice quite dinner? Knowing his mother and grandmother, they'd be asking questions all night about it. How are you feeling? How did you get it? Where did you eat? Coming from a small town they needed to know everything about everyone and Margaret had no intention on having her life displayed to the public like a museum.

"Don't be silly Margaret, we'll be here all week," Grandma Annie said.

"No, she wants to be here with all of us," Andrew smiled at her as she faked a smile back. Margaret was about to knock his lights out. He followed her into the living room as she forced him away from his family so that they would have the opportunity to speak alone for a moment. "What?"

"Stop that, I know what you are doing."

"I don't see the harm."

"Exactly, you don't see the harm, meaning you don't recognize the harm. Andrew I do not want them knowing. So please, stop, at least until I make up my mind about the you-know-what," she sighed, staring at him with sad glassy eyes. "Please?"

"Okay, fine," he said as he gave her a hug before they headed back into the hallway. "But we are getting a dog."

She stopped, "what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd put that out there."

Margaret rolled her eyes as she slapped his arm before she headed off the meet with the family. Andrew was such a child.

* * *

As they sat in front of their pace settings and gave grace for their meals, Margaret did nothing but stare at hers. Her eyes felt glued to it, not because she wanted to eat it, but because she felt appalled by it.

"Margaret?" Andrew, who was seated next to her, whispered in her ear. "What?"

"Ummm…"

"That's not a word," he said. Suddenly she felt like she had been hit by a train. She jumped from her seat and ran as swiftly as she could to the washroom before she began to throw up. Andrew looked at his parents and grandmother before he stood. "I'm going to go check on her."

"No, let us," Grace said as she and Grandma Annie stood.

He watched as they left the room to find Margaret. He gulped, he prayed to god they didn't know. But they always seemed to know everything. He sighed, Margaret was going to kill him.

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Four..._


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE _THE PROPOSAL_. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION.**

_Note: I apologize for the all the grammer errors in Chapter One, and the ones that are potentially in this one, I don't really get the chance to read through them once they are written due to the fact that I have other fan fiction on the go that needs to be posted. Again, I'm sorry._

Please Read and Review!

* * *

"Margaret?" Grace called concerned as she headed into the washroom, only to find Margaret sitting next to the toilet, resting her head on the wall behind her as she took a few deep breaths whilst trying to calm herself. "Oh Margaret, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said as Grace came and sat down next to her. Margaret put a hand to her stomach and moaned right before she leaned over the toilet to begin throwing up again. Grace rubbed her back and held back her hair as Grandma Annie ran a cloth over some cold water. She then placed the cloth on the back on Margaret's neck to make her feel better. Grace handed Margaret a tissue as she leaned back against the wall, so that she may use it to wipe off her face.

"It's not food poisoning, is it sweetie?" Grace asked as Margaret looked away.

"Go check the medical files, I got food poisoning from that place Andrew wanted to go. Go, go check."

"What I mean is, it's not _only_ food poisoning," Grace looked at Grandma Annie and then back to Margaret who ran her hands through her hair and wouldn't look at her. "Well?"

"Come on Margaret, tell us," Grandma Annie said excitedly.

"Fine, fine. I am, happy?" Margaret then frowned and whispered under her breath, "I'm going to kill Andrew."

"Andy didn't tell us honey," Grace smiled. "We already knew."

"What? How?"

"Once you've been through it, you just sort of know," Grace giggled as she glanced at Grandma Annie who also had a glow of excitement, "so have you and Andy made any plans?"

"Plans?"

"You know, the baby's room," Grandma Annie asked.

Margaret sighed as she leaned of the toilet again as if to throw up. She heard Grace sigh as she pulled back Margaret's long hair and rubbed her back. Only, what Grace and Grandma Annie didn't know, was that Margaret wasn't about to be physically sick, she was about to be emotionally sick.

Margaret took deep breaths as she tried to figure out in her mind what she was supposed to do. What was she supposed to say to them? That she was considering having an abortion, and crush their happiness? This was exactly the reason why she didn't want them knowing; now she had to factor their feelings into her decision when all she wanted to base the outcome on was purely thoughts. She didn't want to look at them or even utter a word, what was she to do? She felt so guilty now; she was under the belief she felt guiltier than she did nauseous and she thought that was impossible.

God, as she felt like doing was crying, just getting up and leaving in tears. She wanted no one to follow her, she just wanted to be alone. Margaret shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking that way, she should be thinking logically and strategically. She was so exhausted she felt like doing nothing besides lying on the bathroom floor, closing her eyes and drifting into the world where her subconscious thoughts created leprechauns and strange deserts within the dream world of her mind. She frowned, that made absolutely no sense.

Margaret flushed the toilet as she stood at took the glass of water Grandma Annie held for her to take. She took a sip and spat it out, continuously repeating that until the sickening taste left her mouth. "I'm going to go lie down," she said as she left the bathroom.

"If you need anything, just call," Grace said as she and Grandma Annie left and headed back into the kitchen. She sighed as she looked at her son, "is everything alright with her? She doesn't seem herself."

"She's just tired and sick," Andrew replied, fighting back the desire to tell his mother about Margaret's debate whether to have the child or not. If his mother only spoke to Margaret for a few minutes, he was sure the whole idea of abortion would escape Margaret's mind. Perhaps if he dropped hints to his mother, she and Grandma Annie had always been particularly good at catching onto things. That way, he wasn't telling them so much as implying what was going on.

Honestly he just cared about Margaret. Sure, she was right to worry about the child's future, living with two parents with full time jobs, and she was definitely right to worry about the possibility of something happening to them and leaving the child orphaned. He agreed with those concerns completely and he also understood her concern about not having a desire to leave her position as the publishing company in order to go on maternity leave. She claimed to him that her main worry was about her job, but Andrew was not stupid, he clearly saw that the trauma she went through when her parents died was influencing her decision the most. It was perfectly normal to be worried about that, but every situation was different and those fears shouldn't cloud the vision of having a beautiful healthy baby and watching them grow up into a smart intelligent person in society. If she could just overcome that fear for a moment he was positive she would be overwhelmed by all the good reasons she should have the child and agree an abortion was not the right way to go.

"Andy, why didn't you tell us?" Grandma Annie asked.

"Tell us what?" his father questioned.

"That Margaret's pregnant."

"She's what?"

"Pregnant," Grace said, "Andrew, surely you knew."

"Yeah I knew."

"So why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want to say anything yet."

"Why? In case you lost the baby?" Joe asked. "Perfectly good reason, most miscarriages happen within the first trimester."

"Yeah, that's why," Andrew said as he looked at his mother.

He sighed, he didn't even gain the opportunity to give her a hint. She took one look at him and her bright cheerful smile suddenly became a frown as she stared at him. He could read it in her eyes, she knew. She knew exactly why he hadn't said anything. At first he feared she'd say something, but after a moment he realized, she would not utter a word. At least not to anyone besides Margaret.

"You okay Grace?" Joe asked as he noticed her stunned silence.

"I'm fine," she nodded as she stood, "you know what? I think I'm going to make Margaret a tea, it calms the stomach, hopefully it will rid her of her nausea."

"Want me to help Grace?" Grandma Annie asked.

"No, no it's okay. I'm fine making it on my own," she smiled, "you just start eating your dinner, I'll come join everyone in a bit."

Before she left she took one last glance at Andrew who shook his head. He didn't know what to expect or what the outcome would be, but he trusted her.

After Grace made the tea she carefully carried it down the hall and lightly tapped on the bedroom door before she entered, "Margaret?"

"Grace?" Margaret said as she lifted her head from the pillow to see who it was.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you, I brought you some tea, I thought it'd help."

"Oh thanks."

Grace sighed as she watched Margaret put her head back down on the pillow and roll onto her side. She put the tea cup down and sat on the bed next to her daughter-in-law. She shook her head, "Margaret, I'm just going to put this out there and ask, but are you thinking about getting an abortion?"

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Five..._


	5. Chapter 5

****

I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE _THE PROPOSAL_. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION.

_Note: I apologize for the all the grammer errors in Chapter One, and the ones that are potentially in this one, I don't really get the chance to read through them once they are written due to the fact that I have other fan fiction on the go that needs to be posted. Again, I'm sorry._

Please Read and Review!

_ALSO, I apologize that this chapter is so short, the writing kind of choppy and sketchy. Not my best work I will admit. It's late here, and I've been babysitting, however I just wanted to post it so that I could post Chapter Six faster. I promise that Chapter Six will be longer, and it definately worth reading, got a lot of juicy parts in it! Promise!_

* * *

"What? No, of course not."

"Margaret, you don't have to lie to me. You can tell me, are you thinking about it?" Grace replied in a tranquil tone as she ran her fingers through Margaret's hair, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Grace, I'm tired, I don't really feel like talking."

"Margaret please tell me."

"Fine," Margaret sighed, "I'm thinking about it. I mean, I have a lot on my mind and-"

"You don't need to say anymore."

"I'm sorry Grace," Margaret said as she turned to face her mother-in-law, not sure what to expect. To her surprise Grace continued to smile.

"I'm not going to judge you or tell you what you should or should not do. I'm not like that," Grace said as she watched Margaret lie on her back and stare up at her, "I just want you to see what you could be missing."

"I know, I know, the joys of motherhood," Margaret grinned.

Grace shook her head, "it's more than that. Margaret, you more than anyone should want a family seeing as how you lost yours. It's frightening but wouldn't it be relieving, conquering your fear. You'd be sharing your life with a child of blood relation and your husband."

"I just- I don't think that's what I want. Not now anyways," Margaret looked away from Grace, not wanting to face her when she said this. Grace was giving off the impression that she would support Margaret either way and that she knew it wasn't her decision, but Margaret could sense the sadness and disappointment in Grace's eyes.

She heaved a heavy sigh as Grace kissed her cheek and began to leave. Margaret couldn't help but look over as Grace stopped at the doorway at turned to her, "you know, my friend had an abortion. She said afterwards it felt like a part of her died. I don't want you to feel that way."

With that she left, as soon as Grace was out of the room Margaret shoved her head into a pillow, did she honestly have to say that. Couldn't she have just left silently? She didn't need guilt trips or creative manipulations to sway her decision.

Margaret bit her lip as she got up and closed the bedroom door, locking it before she headed over to the phone book. She quickly flipped through it before she dialled a number of a specialist and took a deep breath as someone answered.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'd like to book an appointment," Margaret replied to her.

"Alright, when would you like to come in? In a few days?"

"As soon as possible."

"We have an opening for tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect, thank you," Margaret said before she gave her name and hung up. She closed her eyes and scowled as she lay against the bed post and prayed to god she was making the right decision.

* * *

The following morning Margaret arose bright and early, much to Andrew's dismay. He couldn't help but open his eyes the slightest bit to see what she was doing. By the time he registered in his mind that she was heading out she had already gotten dressed, put up her hair and was momentarily brushing her teeth. He groaned, "where are you going?"

"I made an appointment."

"Oh, Margaret no."

"I can't do it Andrew. Maybe in the future but not now," she replied after she spat in the sink, "it's too soon."

She placed her toothbrush back in the cabinet and headed out of the room before he had the chance to reply. Margaret didn't even bother with breakfast; she figured she'd just pick something up on the way to work from Starbucks. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Andrew rubbed his chin after he ran into the kitchen and realized he was too late, she had already left. He was convinced his mother had talked her out of it. She seemed so calm and collected when she came back into the kitchen and continued dinner. He shook his head, apparently Grace hadn't convinced his wife to do anything, perhaps she just made Margaret more tempted. He groaned as he left the room and headed back to bed before his parents got up, he didn't want them knowing.

* * *

Margaret sighed as she parked the car and got out. She grabbed her purse and locked the car door before she turned and stared up at the sign. This was it. She was finally going to get the abortion.

She bit her bottom lip, she was doing the right thing. She couldn't handle a baby right now. The idea of carrying a baby when she didn't want one was just wrong.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued to stare at the sign. But if the idea was so wrong, why did this feel so much worse?

* * *

_To be continued in Chapter Six..._

_**If you didn't read this at the top, here it is again... **I apologize that this chapter is so short, the writing kind of choppy and sketchy. Not my best work I will admit. It's late here, and I've been babysitting, however I just wanted to post it so that I could post Chapter Six faster. I promise that Chapter Six will be longer, and it definately worth reading, got a lot of juicy parts in it! Promise! And again, I'm sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE _THE PROPOSAL_. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION.**

_Note: I apologize for the all the grammer errors in Chapter One, and the ones that are potentially in this one, I don't really get the chance to read through them once they are written due to the fact that I have other fan fiction on the go that needs to be posted. Again, I'm sorry._

Please Read and Review!

* * *

For the past hour Andrew had done nothing besides stare at his computer and played solitary as he waited for Margaret's return. It was only when he heard the bedroom door open did he look up. He sighed as he looked up, expecting to see his mother, but instead he found himself facing his wife.

He took the laptop off his lap and put it beside him on the bed before he stared at her and couldn't help but notice the expression on her face. He had expected her to show up with her typical facial expression that tells the world that she is powerful and has accomplished something important. But oddly enough that was not the expression written across her face. Instead what was written was sadness.

He raised an eyebrow as she closed the bedroom door, dropped her purse on the chair next to the table and slowly walked towards him. He bit his lip, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I couldn't do it."

Margaret sighed as she watched him walk towards her and wrap his arms around her. She didn't know what to do, she was so confused. She felt like crying but found that she couldn't. After all, what was there to cry about? She was going to have a beautiful baby with the man she loved. She had a great job, great husband and soon to have a baby. She had every woman's dream.

Perhaps she was simply frightened of her past. But aren't you supposed to learn from your past to embrace your future. She smiled, remembering that her mother told her that when she was about eleven. Margaret looked up and kissed him on the lips. She grinned at him as she walked past him and headed into the washroom.

Andrew turned to face her as she walked away, "so, that's it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well don't you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Margaret..."

"What?"

"Honestly I thought that I wouldn't have anything to say when you came home," he said, "but then again, I thought you were going to get an abortion."

"So what? What does that mean? You have something to say."

"Yeah, damn right I have something to say!" he bit his lip and shook his head sighing as he apologized for making her jump. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't want to be kept in the dark about this. I want to know what's going on in that head of yours so that I can help."

"I don't know what to say," Margaret replied as she sat down on the end of the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Just say whatever you feel."

"I couldn't do it," she told him. "I got there, and I just- I don't know. I felt this overwhelming shot of emotion that I can't describe."

Andrew took her hand and squeezed it as he noticed her voice begin to crack and tears weld up in her eyes, "go on, I'm here."

"I kept wondering what there was to be afraid of, and I kept thinking about you-"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I just, I couldn't, I-"

"Just say it Margaret," he smiled.

She looked up at him and smiled back, "I want a baby. I know it'll be hard, but want one, I want this one."

He sighed in relief and happiness as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a bear hug. She returned the hug before she wiped the tears away and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to go have a shower," she replied.

"Alright, I'll go make you some tea from when you get out," he said as he left.

Margaret nodded as she headed into the washroom. She sighed as she began to run the bath water, followed by her looking at herself in the mirror. She put her hair behind her ears and grinned. Everything would be alright.

She knew Andrew would be there for her. Margaret couldn't quite figure why he had chosen her to be with, but she was happy he did.

Suddenly, just as she turned to head towards the bathtub, she felt a massive shot of pain in her gut. Margaret took a deep breath and shook it off, it was nothing.

Panic began to hit her as another shot pierced her side. She groaned as she applied pressure to her gut, trying to sustain the pain and stop it from growing.

"Andrew?" she called as she shook and opened the bathroom door, when no reply came she called his name again, only louder. "Andrew?"

She slid down to the floor so that her back was against the wall, so she could hold her knees close to her stomach. She felt like she was having cramps only more serverly. She sighed, fearful that Andrew wouldn't come, until suddenly she heard her name, "Margaret."

She looked up as she heard his mother's voice, "Grace?"

"Margaret, are you okay?"

"I need you to get Andrew," Margaret said as his mother stared at her, worry in her eyes.

Grace shook her head as she rushed out of the room, calling her son's name.

Margaret took deep breaths as she waited for Andrew to come. She attempted to smile as she watched him run into the washroom and drop onto his knees beside her. "Margaret? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she cried, "I'm just in pain; I don't know what's wrong."

"Okay, I'm going to take you to the hospital," he said as he picked her up in his arms and began to rush her out of the house and towards the car.

He just prayed she would be alright… and so would the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE _THE PROPOSAL_. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THE FOLLOWING IS STRICTLY FAN FICTION. **

_Note: I apologize for the all the grammer errors in Chapter One, and the ones that are potentially in this one, I don't really get the chance to read through them once they are written due to the fact that I have other fan fiction on the go that needs to be posted. Again, I'm sorry._

Please Read and Review!

**NOTE: I am sorry it's taken me so long to upload the conclusion. My computer crashed on me, therefore I could not upload the final chapter of this story. Again, I am so sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Andrew did nothing but make his family nervous and panicked for him as he paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, anxious for the sake of his wife and baby. His face was lined with worry as his heart raced rapidly.

"Andrew would you stop," Grace replied. "Come sit down and relax."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," his father added as Andrew took a seat next to Grandma Annie who placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, giving him comfort and support.

He shook his head, this couldn't be happening. Finally he had Margaret come to him with a positive opinion on having a baby, on trying to have a real family. Now this? It couldn't be. It was as though someone was trying to play a trick on his mind and heart. This was hurting him so much.

He gulped as he heard a young child crying down the hallway and frowned. There was something about crying or singing children that sent shivers down his spine. He sighed, momentarily he didn't need any shivers to make him more upset than he already was.

When the doctor entered the waiting room, Andrew was the first two his feet followed by Grandma Annie and then his parents. He gulped as he took two steps forward and looked at the doctor, "is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"How's the baby?"

"Fine."

"Then…"

"It was just cramping from her uterus expanding, it's a perfectly normal thing during pregnancy," the doctor smiled.

"Can I see her?" Andrew asked as he walked up to the doctor.

He smiled and nodded, "sure thing. Right down that hall and to your left."

"Thank you," Andrew replied as he rushed off, not waiting for his family. Then again, he highly doubted they would even come. He knew his family, they often weaseled into business that had nothing to do with them, but this time, he was sure they'd give him and Margaret some time alone.

He sighed as he knocked on the door before he entered and grinned upon seeing Margaret lying peacefully on the bed with her bright white teeth showing in a smile. Andrew walked over and kissed her forehead as he took her hand and sat on the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she replied as she kissed him again. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're having a baby," she smiled.

"Yes we are," he laughed and kissed her again. "And we'll be alright."


End file.
